


Running Late

by AnnaBananaAo3



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBananaAo3/pseuds/AnnaBananaAo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice just wanted to get to work on time...Ben had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote a smut fic. I am only mildly embarrassed about it. Don't read it if you don't like this type of thing, but if you're one of those people in the fandom that thinks there really need to be more smut fics, read on! I know some of you are out there. 
> 
> A warning though--this fic is not for the faint of heart. Seriously, it's really explicit.
> 
> Also, I know some people care about how old the characters in these types of fics are, so I'll just clarify that Bea and Ben are both in their twenties in this fic--probably like 25.

Beatrice likes to consider herself a very strong individual; she knows that she’s smart and confident, with her priorities mostly in order, and definitely very capable. And if not all that, she’s responsible enough to, at the very least, be on time for work…most days, anyway. 

She is, however, also only human, and doesn’t understand how on earth she can be expected to concentrate on getting out of bed and to her job, when her boyfriend’s lips are caressing her neck, and one hand is palming her breast, while the other is reaching beneath her skirt and softly grazing her inner thigh. He is completely naked beneath the covers, but she’s already dressed for the day and had only intended to give Ben a goodbye kiss before leaving. It didn’t go quite as planned when that chaste kiss progressed to him shifting on top of her, and she was a goner within the first thirty seconds.

She bites back a moan when his lips migrate lower to where her shirt buttons have been popped open, and his tongue gently runs across the valley between her breasts.

“Ben…” She sighs, “I really—” His finger brushing against her panties stops her mid-thought, and her gasp when runs his finger over her again, this time pressing against her a little harder, is cut off by his lips against hers.

Her mind goes completely blank, and for a moment, she does nothing but tangle her fingers in his hair and pull him closer, before remembering the task at hand and firmly placing her hand on his chest to push him away.

For a long second she considers throwing caution to the wind and just being late—because she seriously can’t believe how hot she finds him with his hair all mussed and his lips swollen, and also finds it especially hard to remember a time in which she didn’t just wanna say ‘fuck it’ and screw his brains out. His fingers gently tugging the soft lace edge of her underwear while watching her with lust-filled eyes certainly don’t help, but she pulls herself together and continues on. 

“I really have to get to work. I’m gonna be late if I don’t leave right now.” 

He nods, “Okay,” and she thinks she’s just going to be about to get away and make her way to work on time, when he cups her cheek and leans down to kiss her—hot and open-mouthed, whilst simultaneously pressing his hips hard against hers. She groans against him, and in an act of what she can only describe as a momentary lapse of judgment, wraps her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

She can feel just how much he wants her, and goddamnit she really wants him too.

Soon—much much too soon—Ben pulls away and rests his forehead against Bea’s with a smirk. “You’re right…time to go.”

She slowly opens her eyes and, despite her shallow breaths, manages to growl out, “Shut up.” before dragging him back down and kissing him hard. He responds with equal vigor.

He makes quick work of her skirt and top, before guiding his attention to her breasts, sucking on the area above her chest while he unhooks and removes her bra, tossing it in the same direction as the rest of her clothes. 

Her breath catches in her throat as he runs his tongue along her nipple and gently massages the other breast.

She hums with pleasure as he starts leaving a trail of light kisses down her stomach to her hips. When her hips buck in response to his lips, he stops to focus his attention there for a moment, specifically on the freckle she has on her left hip, before continuing his journey down her body. She knows exactly where this is going and is aching with anticipation.

Her final item of clothing, the soft, red panty, is now soaked, and he gently moves the fabric aside with one finger, and with another, strokes her before slipping in his index finger. She lets out a soft cry when he adds another, and starts pumping his fingers deep inside of her. Her breathy moans get louder as he leans in closer and teases at her swollen clit with his tongue. He revels in her whimper and tight grip against the sheets when he briefly pulls away to tug her panties off, but swiftly returns to her throbbing heat. 

He slowly runs his tongue along her wet slit, and her breath shudders as she arches her body against him, spreading her legs wider and pressing his face closer.

“Oh, Ben…” She clings to the feeling of his tongue against her, as he strokes her clit with his thumb. “Don’t stop.”

She tilts her hips slightly as his tongue glides against her entrance, and changes the angle so that his tongue slides all the way in. Tugging him closer by his hair makes him groan and the vibrations only increase her pleasure.

 _“Yes,”_ She moans, riding his tongue with abandon. Ripples of pleasure overtake her body and she’s reaching her peak as his mouth persists deliciously against her, until finally, a shiver rocks through her body and she lets the feeling of ecstasy wash over her.

Her eyes are still closed and breathing still heavy when Ben slinks back up her body and starts peppering kisses along her jaw, before reclaiming her lips in a soft and tender kiss. Once down from her high, Bea ever so lightly scrapes her nails down his back and grasps hold of his butt, pressing him closer.

She can feel his hard cock pressed into her hip, and she, once again, wraps her legs around his waist to jerk him firmly against her. He runs his hands along her taut skin—her cheeks, breasts, hips, thighs.

Their groans of pleasure meld against each other lips as he grinds down hard against her. Ben sends out a silent thank you for birth control, because the very last thing either of them want to do in that moment is stop to find a condom. 

With a strong arm around her waist, he pulls her flush against him, positioning himself at her entrance. She runs her hands along his shoulder blades and pulls him as close as she can.

Finally, when they’re both buzzing with so much desire they can’t take it anymore, Ben buries himself inside her.

She groans, while he exhales a rough, “fuck”. He relishes being bare inside of her—she’s so warm and tight around him and his voice is gruff as he calls out her name.

“Oh god, Bea,” 

“God, keep going.”

He loves how vocal she is in bed—he admits to her one day after a particularly satisfying session that he likes to try and outdo himself to see just how vocal he can make her. Right now her voice is strained and she’s begging him to go faster, harder, deeper. She can’t get enough, and he can’t get enough, and they’re both so close their moans increase in volume.

He shifts her slightly and places a pillow beneath her back, changing the angle and deepening their connection. He knows he’s brushed against her g-spot because she digs her nails into his shoulders and lets out of a cry.

“Yes…yes, right there.” She moans, “Keep going.”

The springs in their bed are squeaking uncontrollably, but the only sounds they’re focused on are their moans and the unmistakable sound of flesh pounding against flesh, as he thrusts deep into her. She’s writhing against him, both their bodies humming with pleasure, and he slips one hand between them to toy with her clit.

She shudders as she feels herself fall over the edge, grinding the last of her orgasm against him. Her pulsating warmth envelops him and he thrusts madly into her. Finally a shiver wracks through his whole body and he cums white and hot inside of her.

They stay in that position a moment longer, breathing heavily and soaking in their pleasure, before Ben withdraws and collapses in a sweaty heap next to her.

“Holy crap. That was…” He starts, breathing heavily.

“…amazing.” Bea finishes, her own breathing stunted.

Ben grins beside her. “Yeah.”

Beatrice ends up arriving to work an hour and a half late, with absolutely no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> I know leaving a comment on a smut fic might seem embarrassing, but you can always comment anonymously if that suits you better. I would really appreciate the feedback, because this was my first one.


End file.
